


雨季

by pepperlake



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Relationships: Max Thompson Jr.|the Hillbilly/Caleb Quinn|The Deathslinger
Kudos: 5





	雨季

雨季到了。  
暴雨洗刷着这常年干旱之地的一切。干燥的泥土被突然来临的暴雨冲垮，在雨停后，它们将会变成生命生长的根基，雨声是毁灭的声音，也是创造的声音。空气弥漫着水汽的味道，似乎能让人舒心。  
但凯勒布不是这么想的，太湿了，太湿了。他的每个关节都在以疼痛抗议，曾几何时他还是一个能在这种时候骑马狂奔几十英里的人，而现在，一个可怜憔悴的中年人只能蜷缩在床上，提早面对自己的老年生活。尽管已经换过了一件衣服，但新换的衣服还是不可避免地被冷汗浸湿了。他想借睡眠来逃避疼痛，然而疼痛穷追不舍，搅得他心神不宁。他的喉咙也在肿胀的，让他的呻吟听起来更加得凄惨了。每到这个时候，他都觉得自己是该去死了。  
没人可以挽救他。哪怕杀了那个可恶的，令人作呕的前老板也无济于事。伤害已经在凯勒布被丢进地狱郡时开始积攒了，如果现在有医生或者药物能治疗或者缓解他的疼痛，凯勒布愿意付出一切的代价，让他现在就去死也行，可是现在疼痛甚至让他没法从床上下来。  
雨还在下，凯勒布的思绪犹如这场雨般没有终止的时候。香烟，香烟！他突然想到了这个止痛的神器。他需要香烟，或者是酒精，总之是能麻醉他的东西。但是他没法下床。比利不知道跑哪里去了，凯勒布很喜欢这个小瘸子，也许有同样的身体问题让他产生了心心相惜之感。只是今天他不知道跑到哪里去了。  
屋子可以说昏暗不堪，凯勒布和比利都不是什么好人，据说这几天镇子上有警察在巡逻，他们不敢到镇子上获得补给，加之最近暴雨，他们没法从旅人身上获得一切，所以他们只好夜间摸黑做事，要么干脆早点休息。  
屋外时不时有闪电从破了洞的屋顶闪现，并在后几秒雷声姗姗来迟。“比利！”为了防止对方听不见，凯勒布用尽最大的力气喊了这个名字，他肿胀的扁桃体加大这个行为的代价，喊完之后他感觉自己的喉咙像是被灼烧了。  
只有雷声和闪电回应他。  
该死，凯勒布想要的只是一点烟草，他忘记把烟草放哪里去了，也许是比利收走了，因为比利讨厌那个味道，每次他抽烟时总会打几个喷嚏。但是现在比利也不见了，倒霉事情总是一来一大堆，他更想要烟草了。  
凯勒布太疼了，甚至无法站立起来，而破旧的木屋又没有什么供他支撑的东西，他不得不缓慢地挪动自己的膝盖，在屋内寻找他想要的东西。  
他没找到烟草，但是找到了熟睡的比利汤普森。青年的身上盖着掠夺过来的布料，蜷缩在了屋子的一角，看得出暴雨夜并没有给他带来安稳的睡眠。凯勒布想摇醒比利，问对方烟草到底放哪了，不然他一想到没法抽烟就痛得更加没法活了。青年似乎还在噩梦中挣扎，不但没有醒来反而还抓住了凯勒布的手臂。  
青年发出了声音，说他在哭嚎，但听起来更像是受伤动物发出的惨叫。凯勒布从未听过比利这样，但他也在忍受巨大的痛苦。他想把青年的手挣脱，但对方的力气比他要大，虚弱的凯勒布甚至被对方拉倒在地，于是他更痛了。  
凯勒布不知道对方到底受到了父母怎么样的虐待。他知道什么该问，什么不该问。所以他从不在对方面前提起汤普森夫妇。雨还在下，疼痛还在持续。他不得不努力拍打着对方的脸好让他起来，香烟，香烟，凯勒布现在满脑子都是香烟，哪怕吸完后的下一秒他就会死，他也要吸上那么一口。  
好在小汤普森终于从噩梦中挣扎出来。他和凯勒布一样，衣服已经被冷汗浸湿了。  
“烟草呢？我需要烟草止痛。”这是凯勒布残留不多的力气了。  
比利果然把烟草藏起来了，最后他们在衣服堆里找到了烟草，已经没有能卷烟草的纸了，凯勒布只能学着印度安人把烟草直接丢入嘴巴里咀嚼。汤普森还翻出了酒，当然，只有那么一点了，屋子里几乎没有什么剩下的东西了，可以说只剩下他们。  
烟草和酒需要时间发挥它的作用。暴雨还在下，似乎巨大的雨滴能摧毁庇护他们的木屋，上了年纪的木屋是如此的脆弱，以至于任何过大的声响都让凯勒布心神不宁，当然也有他风湿病的作祟，病人向来敏感和脆弱。他们都没能睡着，疼痛和噩梦是此刻最可怕的东西。  
“你在疼。”汤普森的声音同样沙哑，屋子很黑，但凯勒布在闪电到来之时发现对方眼睛闪闪发亮，青年企图找出凯勒布的病因所在，但没有结果。  
“当然。”  
凯勒布不需要也不能在汤普森面前撒谎。这个不谙人世的青年反而能在对上眼的一瞬间看透他的所思所想。他们的生活也很简单，所有东西都能坦诚相对。  
“一种对于你来说很难解释的疼痛。”  
“好吧。”  
比利汤普森不懂什么叫风湿。他只知道枪手病了，对方的呼吸声很轻，像是下一秒就会断了气，即将被掐死的人都会比他有力得多。他讨厌雨天，雷声总会让他想起孩童时，也是这样的日子，他的衣物被滴落进来的雨水打湿了，他的身体发热了好几天，从此他害怕暴雨，害怕打雷。但枪手把他从噩梦中唤醒了，比利知道凯勒布需要他。  
青年把盖在自己身上的布料分给了弓着背的中年人。他其实不知道怎么做，他没能获得的东西，他不希望凯勒布没有，他不希望对方就此死去。  
“我回床上去。”烟草的效果来了，凯勒布似乎又有爬回床上的力量。  
“留着吧。”伸出的手臂抓住了凯勒布。  
他们蜷缩在了一块，两人都已疲惫不堪，没人知道到底是谁先睡着的，天也许知道，但是天不会说话，它只会让雨一直再下。


End file.
